Kapitel 12: Ein fast vergessenes Gedicht
Kapitel 12 "Hiryu in Position.", flüsterte Hiryu durch ein Funkgerät. Er sass auf einem dicken Ast eines Baumes und versteckte sich hinter deren Blättern. Unter ihm befanden sich drei Genin, die sich ahnungslos ausruhten. Perfekt um ihr ihre Schriftrolle zu entreissen','' dachte er. Sein Funkgerät gab ein kleines Piepsen von sich. Akira's Stimme ertönte in dem Gerät. "Gut. Wir starten die Formation wo wir besprochen haben. Hiryu, gib das Zeichen." Ohne zu zögern biss Hiryu sich selber in den Daumen und formte seine Fingerzeichen. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Eine Rauchwolke entstand, aus dem ein Rabe hervor kam. Es setzte sich auf Hiryu's Schulter. "Rikou, wie wir es besprochen haben, ok?" Das Tier nickte und flog aus dem Geäst. Das erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit der Zielobjekte. "Was war das?", fragte einer. "Beruhig dich. Es war nur wieder einer dieser dummen Vögel.", meinte der andere. Plötzlich hörten die drei ein Knacken von einem Ast. Schnell drehten sie sich um. Da standen Takeshi und Akira, alle beide mit einem Kunai bewaffnet. Der Rabe flog auf ihnen hinzu und verwandelte sich schliesslich in Hiryu. "Ein anderes Team?", fragte einer der Genin. Hiryu musste grinsen. Ihr Plan war aufgegangen. Jetzt musste er nur noch aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen. "Karasu Bunshin." Hiryu's Körper löste sich in unzähligen Raben auf, die in die Richtung der Zielobjekte flogen. "Wie kommen die denn wieder alle her?", rief der Anführer des Dreierteams. Aus den Augen der Raben leuchtete plötzlich ein dunkelrotes Licht. Der Anführer bemerkte es. "Schaut ihnen nicht in die Augen.", warnte er, doch bemerkte schon, dass es nichts nützte. Als der Anführer sich umdrehte, waren seine beiden Kameraden schon am Boden und hielten sich die Augen zu. Schnell drehte er sich um und sah in die Augen des echten Hiryu's. Auch er fiel steif wie ein Stock auf den Boden. "Gut.", murmelte er und nahm die Himmelsschriftrolle aus der Hosentasche des Gegners. "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Turm erreichen.", freute sich Takeshi, doch Hiryu hielt seinen Arm gegen ihm, um anzudeuten nicht rüber zu kommen. "Das war zu einfach. Irgendetwas ist hier faul." '''Sharingan. Hiryu suchte zuerst die Bäume ab, doch fand nichts ausser ein paar harmlose Tauben. Danach ging sein Blick über zum Boden. "Scheisse." Um ihn herum verteilt waren unzählige Briefbomben. "Passt auf. Es ist eine Falle." Plötzlich begannen die einzelnen Bomben zu explodieren. Die Druckwelle stiessen Takeshi und Akira zurück und der Rauch verdeckte ihre Sicht. Hiryu musste schnell reagieren. Mit dem Sharingan sah er alles in Zeitlupe. "Uchiha Kaenjin.", rief er und legte seine Hand auf den Boden. Um ihn herum erschien eine Feuerwand, die zwar stabil aussah, trotzdem sehr dünn war. Die Wand krachte durch die Explosionen zusammen. "Hiryu!", rief Takeshi als der Rauch sich gelöst hatte. Panisch suchte er nach seinen Kameraden ab, doch fand nichts. Im nächsten Moment entdeckte er ihn. Er lehnte sich sitzend an einem Baum, seine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt. Er schien verletzt zu sein. "Hiryu, gehts dir gut?", fragte er und half ihn auf. "Ja, ausser mein Chakra. Das neue Jutsu war anstrengender als ich gedacht habe." Oh je. Das sieht gar nicht gut aus.','' dachte Takeshi als er seinen Arm betrachtete. Es hatte viele Verbrennungen und blutete stark wegen den vielen Schnittwunden. "Komm, wir gehen zum Bach. Dort wartet schon Akira auf uns.", meinte er und zeigte auf die Wasserquelle, nicht all zu weit entfernt. "Hiryu! Dein Arm.", meinte sie erschrocken, als er ihn erblickte. "Aki, er braucht dringend Hilfe. Mindestens muss die Blutung ein bisschen gestoppt werden." Sie nickte und half schliesslich auch mit. Neben dem Bach legten sie ihn auf den Boden. Akira nahm eine Hand voll Wasser. "Hiryu, das wird ein bisschen weh tun, aber es kühlt die Haut mindestens nochmals ein bisschen ab." Sie schüttete das Wasser über die Brandwunden, was Hiryu ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Trotzdem tat es irgendwie gut. "Oi.", rief ein Junge hinter ihnen. "Karashi?", fragte Akira und schaute ihn komisch an. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er und betrachtete seinen verletzten Freund. "Er hat schwere Brand und Schnittverletzungen am Arm. Könntest du mir helfen." Karashi nickte nur und griff in seine Tasche. Hervor holte er ein paar merkwürdige Kräuter und einen Verband. "Das sind Heilkräuter die ich auf den Weg hierher mir besorgt habe." Mit einem Stein zermalmte er sie und legte es schliesslich sanft auf die Wunde. "Au!", meinte Hiryu. Das brennte deutlich mehr als das Wasser. Nun wickelte Karashi den Verband um seinen Arm. Zum Schluss hielt er noch seine beiden Hände hin und liess wieder das grüne Chakra rausfliessen. "So. Wir wären jetzt fertig. Lass den Arm für ein paar Tage ruhen und er wird wieder perfekt funktionieren. Nur die Brandnarben werden wahrscheinlich teilweise bleiben." Hiryu lächelte seinen Freund an. "Ich danke dir Karashi." Sein Freund gab ihm einen leichten Schlag auf seinen unverletzten Arm. "Das machen Freunde doch, oder?" Jetzt nahm er auch das restliche Verband und steckte es in seine Taschen zurück. "Ich sollte mich lieber auch auf dem Weg machen.", sprach er jetzt und stand wieder auf. Hiryu nickte ihm zu, woraufhin er sich umdrehte und seinen Weg zurück ging. "Wir waren seine Gegner und trotzdem wollte er uns helfen.", meinte Akira verwirrt. Hiryu drehte sich zu ihr um. "Karashi ist halt so. Er ist der hilfsbereiteste Mensch neben Kento den ich kenne." Dabei musste er ein wenig lachen. "Du hast so viel Glück. Das Sharingan ist einfach ein Geschenk des Himmels. Eine Frage, leihst du mir deine Augen für ein paar Wochen?", fragte Kento seinen Freund. "Erwartest du von mir eine ernste Antwort?", fragte Hiryu lachend. "Hey Hiryu. Ich habe zuerst gefragt.", meinte Karashi wütend. "Also, meine Antwort ist nein." Daraufhin blickten beide enttäuscht zu Boden. "Ihr macht euch wirklich viele Hoffnungen, oder?", fragte Hiryu, doch immer noch regte sich keiner. "Dafür habt ihr beide etwas anderes. Etwas was ich nicht habe." Das verwirrte Karashi. "Was meinst du denn?", war seine erste Reaktion auf seine Worte. "Hilfsbereitschaft." "Aki?", fragte Takeshi, als sie sich am Bach niedergelassen haben. Inzwischen war es schon nacht geworden und Hiryu schlief schon tief und fest. "Was ist, Take?" Takeshi musste die richtigen Worte finden. Wie kann er seine Gefühle gegenüber ihr ihr zeigen? "Ich muss dir etwas sagen.", fing er an. "Ich glaube ich mag dich." Daraufhin fing Akira an zu lachen. "Was ist daran so lustig?", fragte Takeshi wütend. "Take, ich mag dich auch." Takeshi wurde daraufhin ganz rot. '''Das kann nicht echt sein! "Ich mag dich, weil du wie ein Bruder für mich bist.", meinte sie. Ja, das konnte nicht echt sein. "Meinst du nicht, dass ich schon bemerkt habe, wie du mich behandelst? Du sorgst dich um mich, als ob ich deine kleine Schwester wäre." Takeshi probierte sie noch rasch zu korrigieren, doch sie stand schon auf und lief zu ihrem Schlafsack hin. "Du solltest auch bald schlafen gehen, Take. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag auf uns warten." Mit diesem Satz drehte sie sich um und schlief schon nach wenigen Sekunden ein. "Hmpf." Zornig schmiss Takeshi einen kleinen Stein in den Bach. "Wie ein Bruder. Na toll." Mit einem Seufzen stand er auf und legte sich auch in seinem Schlafsack. Er wollte gerade die Augen schliessen, als ihn ein Leuchten in der Nähe störte. Genervt fuhr er auf und erblickte Hiryu, der seinen Rücken gegen ihn gerichtet hatte und in der Hand etwas glänzendes hielt. "Hiryu, was hast du denn da?", fragte er neugierig, woraufhin Hiryu den Stein sofort versorgte. "Was kümmert dich das?", kam es von Hiryu, Takeshi's Gefühl nach noch kälter als sonst. In seiner Hosentasche leuchtete es wieder auf. "Ich bin nicht dumm, Hiryu. Jetzt zeig es mir endlich.", meinte Take ungeduldig und streckte schon seine Hand für Hiryu's Hosentasche aus, als er am Arm gepackt wurde. Er spürte eine kalte Klinge an seinem Hals. Hiryu hatte sein Katana herausgezogen. "Hiryu?! Was sollte das?" Hiryu's Sharingan funkelte im dunklem. "Steck deine dreckigen Finger weg!", schrie er ihn an. Plötzlich verschwand das Leuchten in seiner Tasche und Hiryu hob eine Hand und legte sie auf seine Stirn. Er liess sein Katana wieder sinken und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. "W-wir sollten schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen letzten Worten drehte er sich um und legte sich wieder auf seinen Schlafsack. Verwirrt liess Takeshi eine Hand durch seine Haare fahren. "Was ist denn mit ihm los?" Und was zur Hölle war das Leuchten? Ich glaube mal bei Gelegenheit frage ich nach. Gerade wollte Takeshi sich wieder hinlegen, als aus seiner Tasche etwas langsam herausfiel. Es war ein kleines Stück Papier. Sofort ergriff er es. "Das ist..." (4 Jahre zuvor) "Das ist unsere neue Mitschülerin. Akira Namikaze.", verkündete die Lehrerin, als ein blondes Mädchen das Klassenzimmer betrat. "Wähl dir einen freien Platz aus." Takeshi's Tisch hatte noch einen Platz frei, was auch Akira bemerkt hatte. Takeshi konnte es nicht glauben, als sich Akira an seinem Nachbarplatz setzen wollte, als jemand aufstand. "Aki, hier drüben.", winkte Ai. "Ai, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch hier bist." Schnell schob sie zu Takeshi's Enttäuschung den Stuhl wieder hin und lief zum freiem Platz neben Ai. Im Klassenzimmer war es ganz still. Nun waren schon zwei Monate vergangen, seit Akira in seiner Klasse war. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie mit Ai. Schon mehrere Male versuchte Takeshi seine Gefühle gegenüber Akira ihr auszudrücken, doch wurde jedes Mal unterbrochen. Schliesslich hatte er sich jetzt zum Letztem Mal zusammengerissen. In der Hand hielt er ein Papier, worauf ein Gedicht stand. Er musste nur noch dieses Gedicht irgendwie heimlich Akira übergeben. "So, dieses Jahr haben wir noch einen neuen Schüler. Er ist gerade auf dem Weg hierher also..." Die Tür wurde plötzlich aufgemacht und ein Junge kam herein. "Du bist schon hier? Na gut. Kinder, das ist Hiryu Uchiha." Alle Kinder fingen an wild zu reden. "Ein Uchiha? Sind sie nicht schon alle tot?", fragte einer. "Das wird ein Spass.", kam es jetzt von einem anderen. Takeshi blickte zu Akira. "Ist der süss.", murmelte sie, woraufhin Takeshi wütend wurde. Schnell steckte er den Zettel wieder in seine Tasche und verschränkte die Arme. "Oi, Frischling.", rief ein orangehaariger Junger, der neben einem Schwarzhaarigen sass. "Hier drüben gibts noch einen Platz." Sofort ging der Neue in der Klasse zu den zwei Jungs am hinterem Ende des Zimmers. Er nahm den Platz zwischen den Beiden. "Ich bin Kento.", stellte sich der Orangehaarige vor. "Und ich bin Karashi." Hiryu lächelte zurück und erblickte dann Takeshi, der ihn böse anblickte. Hiryu blickte wie gewohnt zurück. "Uchiha.", murmelte Takeshi. "Senju" "Das ist mein Liebesgedicht aus der Akademie. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich es immer noch hatte.", meinte er überrascht. Sollte ich sie jetzt behalten oder wegwerfen?, fragte er sich in seinen Gedanken. Nach seinem Entschluss zerknüllte er das Papier und warf es in den Bach hinein. "Ich habe keinen Nutzen mehr für das. Ich werde nochmal eins schreiben und diesmal wird sie es auch bekommen." Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Handlung